


И ты был рядом

by Cinnamonius



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки, напившись, по ошибке вваливается в чужой дом. И дом этот принадлежит Стиву Роджерсу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - замечательная navia_tedeska. Спасибо за безграничное терпение, мудрые советы и мотивацию!

_Я шел на поправку, но болезнь моя вдруг вернулась._  
_Небо надо мной почернело._  
_И когда я поднялся на ноги, то вдруг понял,_  
_Что рана, протянувшаяся через всю мою память,_  
_Настолько глубока, что ее ничем не залатать._  
_Но потом я проснулся — и ты был рядом._  
_—The Avett Brothers, «February Seven»_

Баки открывает глаза и понимает, что — всё. Приплыли.

Все тело жутко ломит. Странный привкус во рту навевает мысли о том, что где-то посреди ночи он съел дохлую кошку. Плюс ко всему, Баки чувствует начинающуюся адскую мигрень. Но вне всякого сомнения, самым ужасным на данный момент является то, что рядом стоит другой парень в трусах и серой футболке и смотрит на него с равной долей веселья и беспокойства.

— О, господи, — стонет Баки, закрывая глаза и опустив голову обратно на подлокотник. Потому что, ну серьезно, похмелье он еще как-нибудь переживет. Но, черт побери, модель с показа нижнего белья — это уже перебор.

— Прошу прощения, — произносит парень. — Не хочу показаться назойливым…

Баки с трудом разлепляет один глаз. Парень все еще стоит над ним. И он все еще отвратительно, просто невозможно горяч. Наверняка у него под этой футболкой восемь кубиков идеального пресса. Наверняка он может поднять Баки одним мизинцем. А еще Баки обращает внимание на его скулы — а он вообще-то не из тех, кого волнуют такие вещи.

Точно. Всё. Приплыли.

Он снова стонет, смиряясь с положением вещей, и кое-как пытается сесть, продирая глаза. Последнее, что он помнит более-менее отчетливо, это шестой шот водки.

— Так, — произносит Баки, покосившись на Горячего Парня. — Похоже, вчера я здорово накосячил.

Горячий Парень приподнимает одну бровь и переводит взгляд куда-то вбок. Баки следит за его взглядом и видит распахнутое окно в жилой комнате; занавески слегка колыхаются от утреннего ветерка.

Баки прочищает горло:

— Ну, если бы у тебя стояла сетка, этого бы не случилось…

— Поставлю обязательно, — отзывается Горячий Парень. — Но, знаешь, в данный момент у меня на диване лежит абсолютно незнакомый человек. И мне бы очень хотелось получить объяснения.

— Это дом номер сто двенадцать по Стерлинг?

— Нет, это сто четырнадцатый, — нахмурившись, отзывается Горячий Парень.

— Вот и объяснение, — взмахивает рукой Баки. Его желудок никак не может определиться, то ли ему хочется вывернуться наизнанку, то ли съесть чего-нибудь. Он больше склоняется к последнему. — Это классический пример «вы с моим другом живете в соседних домах, и я в хлам напиваюсь и ошибаюсь дверью».

— И как часто ты вваливаешься к соседям своих друзей? — через плечо бросает Горячий Парень, проходя на небольшую кухню. Видимо, он справедливо решил, что Баки не представляет угрозы. Еще бы, тот и двинуться-то сейчас не может, иначе мир начинает крениться перед глазами.

— Да не особо, — рассеянно отзывается Баки. — И у меня всегда есть повод.

Он наконец-то осознанно осматривается по сторонам. Таунхаус Горячего Парня выглядит так же, как Наташин, тоже слишком чистый, только у Наташи вечно ошивается ее кошка (воистину исчадие ада), а у Горячего Парня на кофейном столике разложены художественные принадлежности, и в углу стоит мольберт.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — бормочет Баки себе под нос. Боже, Горячий Парень, видимо, художник, и у него настоящий мольберт и все такое прочее. Ну почему он не мог быть, к примеру, сногсшибательным бухгалтером? Или там, не знаю, менеджером по продажам автомобилей?

У Баки появляется большое желание погрозить кулаком небу.

— Держи, — неожиданно совсем близко произносит Горячий Парень. Баки оборачивается на голос и видит, что ему принесли кофе.

Видимо, у него делается очень глупое и жалостное выражение лица, потому что Горячий Парень фыркает.

— Хочешь молока или сахара? — спрашивает он.

— Не, — Баки вдыхает запах горячего кофе. — Слава тебе, господи…

— Зови меня Стив, — уголки губ Горячего Парня чуть поднимаются в усмешке.

— Оригинально, — отзывается Баки, хотя сейчас он с трудом может сконцентрироваться хоть на чем-то. Ему нужен кофе. Очень много кофе. Он хочет утонуть в нем. Хочет пустить его себе по венам. Хочет принести себя в жертву милосердным богам эспрессо. И еще богам аспирина. И, возможно, блинчиков.

Баки подносит кружку к губам. Взгляд Горячего Парня — Стива — перемещается на его левую руку. Стив, видимо, замечает металлический блеск протеза, но в его глазах нет соболезнования или неловкой жалости. И Баки чуть улыбается ему поверх своей кружки.

— Зови меня Баки.

Стив останавливается на полпути к кухне и изумленно оборачивается:

— Твои родители назвали тебя Баки?

— А почему я пью, как ты думаешь, — ворчит тот. Прямо сейчас он не готов пускаться в объяснения о своем имени. К сожалению, ему не дают в полной мере насладиться улыбкой Стива, потому что телефон в кармане куртки начинает вибрировать, и — черт, это Наташа.

— Я покойник, — говорит он и берет трубку. — Нат, я хотел бы официально заявить, что…

— Что ты идиот? — перебивает Наташа, и, похоже, она в бешенстве. — Знаешь, предполагалось, что ты приедешь вчера вечером. Если помнишь.

— Нат, — морщится Баки.

— Не зови меня Нат. Это безвкусица.

— Слушай, мне правда очень жаль, — Баки понижает голос, так чтобы Стив не мог его слышать, пусть даже тот ушел на кухню и демонстративно старается шуметь там как можно громче. — Я охренел, признаю, но со мной все хорошо… и я типа все-таки пришел вчера. Почти.

— Почти? В каком смысле почти? Ты же не вырубился в канаве возле моего дома, да? Ты же мне водосток перекроешь…

— Эм, — отозвался Баки. Ему до своей смерти не понять, почему Наташа, которая на восемь дюймов и по меньшей мере на пятьдесят фунтов меньше него, умудряется запугать его больше, чем любой из вышестоящих офицеров во время той чертовой войны. — Ну как тебе объяснить. Я добрался до твоей улицы. И даже в дом попал.

Тишина на другом конце провода убийственна.

— Я завалился спать на диване у твоего соседа, — выпалил Баки. — Если тебе от этого будет легче, он делает отличный кофе.

«А еще он горячее, чем солнце», — думает он, но эту мысль лучше приберечь до личного разговора, как раз когда он спросит у Наташи, какого черта она не упомянула, что по соседству с ней поселилась сексуальная фантазия Баки, так сказать, во плоти.

Когда Наташа начинает говорить, ее голос становится мягче. Вообще-то, именно этот тон Баки искренне ненавидит.

— То есть ты в порядке?

— Господи, да, в полном, — он вдруг очень хочет закончить этот разговор. — Мне кажется, с этим похмельем я справлюсь.

— Хорошо, — отзывается Наташа, хотя они оба знают, что похмелье никогда не было проблемой. Спустя паузу она добавляет:

— Ты все еще у Стива?

— Да, и нам надо об этом поговорить, — отвечает Баки.

Она смеется, так как точно знает, отчего Баки так злится. Предательница.

— Хорошо, как закончишь слюни пускать, приходи.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — отвечает Баки и кладет трубку. Он заставляет себя подняться, лишь слегка при этом покачнувшись, и медленно выпрямляется до тех пор, пока не чувствует, что снова готов функционировать. Более-менее. Он кидает взгляд на кухню и видит Стива, сосредоточенно готовящего яичницу. Его светлые волосы взъерошены после сна. Баки ужасно хочется обхватить его руками и ногами, как дерево.

— Будешь? — спрашивает Стив, указывая на яичницу лопаткой.

— Ты серьезно? — Баки изумленно смотрит на него.

— Что?

— Какой-то незнакомый пьяный парень вламывается к тебе в дом и засыпает на твоем диване, а ты просто предлагаешь ему завтрак? — Баки приподнимает брови, но тем не менее заходит на кухню, потому что, черт возьми, он не может упустить случая лишний раз взглянуть на Стива в этих боксерах. — Я могу оказаться кем угодно, серийным убийцей, например.

— Очень сомневаюсь, — отвечает Стив. — Ты же дружишь с Наташей, правильно? Из сто двенадцатого дома? — он улыбается. — Она милая.

— Милая, говоришь? — повторяет Баки. — Никогда не думал, что услышу это.

За все прошедшие годы как только Наташу ни называли: от надменной до вселяющей откровенный ужас. Причем в любом из этих определений была своя доля правды. Разумеется, Баки знает, что в душе Наташа белая и пушистая. И очень, очень добрая.

И тем не менее другие люди этого не замечают.

Стив пожимает плечами:

— Кажется, она достаточно трезвомыслящий человек. Ты не передашь мне перец, пожалуйста?

Баки передает ему перечницу и чуть заметно улыбается:

— Это точно. Можешь мне поверить.

— Однако, — и тут Стив оборачивается и оказывается лицом к лицу с Баки. Он слегка выше, и сейчас их разделяет какая-то несчастная пара дюймов. Голубые глаза Стива искрятся от смеха, уголки губ вздернуты, и, черт, Баки точно влип. — Это не означает, что ты можешь вот так запросто залезать в мой дом в любой час ночи. Это понятно, да? Типа, безоговорочное правило.

— Не беспокойся, — торжественно заявляет Баки, поднимая руки. — Это одноразовая акция, даю слово.

— Да? — Стив раскладывает яичницу по тарелкам и слегка откидывается на кухонную столешницу.

— Да. В следующий раз я вломлюсь в сто шестнадцатый, — кивает Баки.

Стив фыркает:

— О, боже, нет, лучше завались снова ко мне. Миссис Хендерсон недавно исполнилось восемьдесят девять.

Ну конечно, он знает точный возраст своей пожилой соседки. Кто бы сомневался.

— И что, она не переживет такого шока?

— Нет, — отзывается Стив. — Она просто изобьет тебя своим зонтиком. Поверь мне, я гораздо менее опасен.

«О, мы могли бы доказать, что ты ошибаешься», — почти истерически думает Баки, но тем не менее проглатывае эти слова, заедая их куском яичницы. Блядь. Отлично, Барнс. Прекрасный комплимент.

Они едят в полной тишине, и какое счастье, что желудок Баки ничего не имеет против. Есть вероятность, что ночью его уже тошнило, и он просто этого не помнит. Такое уже случалось. Однако сейчас он уже в порядке, поэтому остается только сосредоточиться на том, чтобы правой рукой удерживать тарелку и пальцами протеза левой руки управляться с вилкой. Да, прошел почти год, но до сих пор бывает трудно, пусть даже его протез был разработан специально для него одним гением инженерной мысли из числа Наташиных друзей.

Стив не смотрит на металлические пальцы, выглядывающие из рукава куртки Баки. Он смотрит ему только в глаза, спрашивая, хочет ли тот еще кофе или воды.

— Нужно пить побольше, это спасет от головной боли, — говорит Стив, как будто считая, что у Баки это первое похмелье, и снова возвращается к своей яичнице.

И это очень приятно. Баки не стыдится своего протеза, отказывается стесняться или прятать его. Однако это совсем не означает, что ему нравится, когда на него таращатся.

— Спасибо, — говорит Баки, поставив пустую тарелку в мойку. — За то, что накормил и не вызвал копов. Я тебе очень признателен.

— Без проблем, — отзывается Стив и протягивает ему руку так, словно они познакомились при абсолютно заурядных обстоятельствах. — Рад знакомству, Баки.

— Взаимно, — отвечает Баки. Он решает не думать о том, какое у Стива твердое рукопожатие. И о его больших руках. И об этой его глупой едва заметной усмешке. Когда он направляется к Наташиному дому, холодный сентябрьский ветер прочищает его голову и обостряет все чувства.

Вот так оно все и начинается.


	2. Chapter 2

Во второй раз Баки вваливается к Стиву из-за кошки Нат, этого исчадия ада. Вообще-то кошку зовут Киса, потому что по-русски это означает «милая маленькая кошечка», а Нат совершенно лишена фантазии. Баки обычно зовет кошку Сатаной, дьявольским отродьем или иди-на-хуй-мелкая-тварь.

Он праздно шатается по дому Наташи, пытаясь придумать себе занятие. Сама Наташа уехала за краской: прежние хозяева питали необъяснимую любовь к лавандовому цвету. Суббота, на дворе по-зимнему холодно, небо затянуто темными низкими облаками, а ветер крепчает, обещая шторм.

И вот начинается дождь, его капли стучат по крыше сначала мягко, а потом все сильнее и сильнее. И внутри Баки разливается умиротворение, ослабляя напряжение в груди.

Неважно, сколько времени он пробыл за морем. Неважно, насколько сильно он привык к пустыне. Он всегда скучал по дождю.

Баки в одних носках идет ко входной двери. Ему хочется сидеть на крыльце, слушать дождь и ни о чем не думать. И, да, он мог бы всё это сделать, если бы не проклятая кошка. Стоит только Баки открыть дверь, как эта сволочь появляется из ниоткуда, проскальзывает мимо него и вылетает на улицу.

Баки стоит в дверях и на секунду позволяет себе помечтать, как скажет Наташе, что её кошка сгинула навеки, прости, я ничего не мог сделать.

Кошка, явно недовольная дождем, начинает мяукать, а Баки на трех языках матерится себе под нос. Дьявольское отродье. Да. Точно.

— Я так понимаю, без шансов, что ты просто вернешься, да? — интересуется он. Кошка его игнорирует. — Господи, ну что за бред. Ну, ладно. Хорошо.

Он снимает носки и сходит с крыльца; дождь леденит голые ступни. Баки медленно приближается к кошке. Та шипит на него, хотя производимый этим эффект немного подпорчен тем, что из-за дождя ее черная длинная шерсть вся слиплась, и она выглядит тощей и жалкой.

— Официально требую, чтобы ты держала свои когти при себе, — говорит Баки, очень медленно подходя ближе. — Не заставляй меня применять механическую руку. Тебе это не понравится.

Стоит ему наклониться за кошкой, как та бросается прочь от него.

— Ебать, — ругается Баки и поворачивается туда, куда рванула кошка. — Ты отвратительна, ты зна…

Кошка сидит на крыльце Стива.

Баки ерошит правой рукой свои мокрые волосы, неприятно липнущие к коже. Ну почему ему вечно не везет? Особенно когда дело касается Наташиных несправедливо привлекательных соседей.

Он всё-таки ловит дьявольское отродье, дрожащее и мокрое, как и он сам. Кошка отчаянно вопит. И в этот самый момент дверь распахивается, и из дома выходит Стив, почти врезаясь в Баки.

Они молча пялятся друг на друга, Стив даже рот открывает от удивления. Краем глаза Баки замечает, что тот одет довольно старомодно: штаны защитного цвета, клетчатая рубашка, потертая коричневая кожаная куртка. И ему идет.

— Эм, — изрекает Баки, неожиданно понимая, что сам он, вероятно, сейчас похож на мокрую мышь. — Прежде чем ты что-нибудь скажешь, я к тебе не ввалился.

Стив пытается сдержать улыбку, и Баки немного расслабляется.

— Это Наташина кошка, да?

— Нет, это Наташино порождение дьявола, — Баки крепче прижимает кошку к себе, игнорируя её сердитое мяуканье. — Слушай, ты случайно не в курсе, что надо сделать, чтобы эта сволочь тебя слушалась?

— Чего?

— Ой, ну ладно тебе, — Баки кивает на Стива. — У тебя же на лбу написано: добрый самаритянин, мальчик-скаут, все такое. Я видел тебя только один раз, и то сразу понял.

Стив слегка краснеет и мотает головой. Баки не уверен, краснел ли он хоть когда-нибудь в своей жизни, но сам Стив просто смотрит на него, и его щеки розовеют от смущения.

— Я просто считаю, что нужно помогать людям, вот и всё.

— Ну, — произносит Баки. Он не представляет, что тут можно ответить. — Просто если вдруг ты владеешь магией и умеешь заговаривать кошек, то это сейчас было бы очень кстати.

— Прости, — Стив передергивает плечом. — Эта кошка просто сволочь.

Баки не может сдержаться и смеется, опустив голову. Когда он поднимает голову, Стив с легкой улыбкой смотрит на него, всё еще немного раскрасневшись от смущения.

Баки вздрагивает.

— О, черт, прости, — восклицает Стив, от его спокойствия не остается и следа. — Ты же замерз! Наташа дома? Может, тебе нужно…

— Забей, я в порядке, — требуется огромная сила воли, чтобы заставить себя это сказать. — В любом случае, надо занести Сатану в дом.

Он выдает свою самую лучшую нахальную улыбочку, пытаясь выглядеть круче, чем есть на самом деле. Стив кивает:

— Увидимся.

— Увидимся, — отзывается Баки и добавляет про себя: «Надеюсь, очень, очень скоро».

Когда спустя пару минут он выглядывает в окно Наташиной комнаты, то видит, как Стив забрасывает на заднее сиденье своей машины несколько многоразовых сумок для покупок. Кто бы сомневался.

***

Наступает октябрь, и Баки устраивается на работу. Ничего особенного, очередной книжный магазинчик и кофейня по совместительству. Всё, что он делает, это раскладывает книги по полкам и учится делать макиато. Кажется, он староват для работы в таком месте. А ведь ему всего-то двадцать четыре. Немногим больше, чем всем этим студентам вокруг. Наверное, война состарила его.

Он всё еще чувствует себя не на своем месте, но это нормально. Ему нравится книжный магазин. Тут тихо и спокойно, и в то же время он постоянно занят, и времени на подумать особо не остается. И ему нравится запах кофе и книг.

Когда Наташа не сильно занята на своей сверхсекретной работе, она заходит к Баки. Её работа настолько засекречена, что даже ему она ничего о ней не рассказывает, хотя он подозревает, что это как-то связано с тем, что она говорит по-русски. Возможно, это какой-то особо секретный отдел ЦРУ. Она заказывает черный кофе и всячески его донимает, если нет других посетителей.

— Итак, — говорит она как-то в один из октябрьских дней, наблюдая за тем, как Баки проводит слишком много времени за реорганизацией секции с подростковой литературой. — Ты же понимаешь, что можешь просто переехать ко мне, да?

— Что? — переспрашивает он.

— Ко мне. Переехать, — буднично отзывается Наташа. Она убедительно притворяется, что читает оборотную сторону обложки какого-то любовного романа, однако Баки знает её слишком хорошо. — Ты все равно постоянно тусишь у меня. И я знаю, что тебе не нравится твоя квартира. Так может, просто переедешь ко мне, и все?

Он внимательно на неё смотрит:

— Я уже большой мальчик, и мне не нужны соседи по комнате.

— А я и не говорила, что ты маленький, Джеймс, — говорит Наташа, и у Баки делается такое лицо, какое всегда бывает, когда она отказывается называть его привычным прозвищем. — Я хочу сказать… Прошло всего десять месяцев. И я в курсе, что ты всё еще не в порядке, и это нормально, и перестань на меня так смотреть. Я не собираюсь играть в психиатра.

— Мне не нужен…

— Нужен. И это нормально, — она встречается с Баки глазами, и по её взгляду понятно, что она видит его насквозь. Как рентген. Наташа — страшный человек, определенно.

Она вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Ну да, зачем меня слушать, конечно. Я понятия не имею о военных травмах и всем таком прочем.

Сжимая губы, Баки ставит книгу на полку:

— Мне не нужен психиатр. И я не собираюсь переезжать к тебе.

На минуту воцаряется благословенная тишина.

— А ты бы жил рядом со Стивом, — вкрадчиво добавляет Наташа, очевидно, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — Знаешь ли, я вижу его постоянно. Он каждое утро выходит за газетой. Иногда без футболки.

— А вот это, — Баки тычет в нее пальцем, — низко, Наталья.

Она изгибает бровь. Они с минуту стоят в тишине, а затем Баки спрашивает — и ненавидит себя за это:

— А он… Ты не знаешь…

— Прости, малыш, — отвечает Наташа. — Без понятия. Девушки у него вроде бы нет, но это еще ничего не значит.

— Вот черт, — вздыхает Баки.

— Кто-то здесь влюби-и-ился, — напевает Наташа и уходит, откинув свои рыжие волосы, не дав ему ответить: «Я не влюбился, я просто хочу отсосать ему».

У Баки ужасные друзья, определенно.

***  
Тем же вечером Баки возвращается домой и долго стоит на пороге своей квартиры. Он живет здесь с того момента, как вернулся из армии, однако тут по-прежнему почти нет никаких вещей. Матрас, пара книг, которые он так толком и не прочел, телевизор. Всё.

Он думает о Наташином доме, где так хорошо и уютно, несмотря на кошачью шерсть повсюду и на то, как она никого не пускает в свою комнату. И о доме, где живет Стив, таком солнечном и открытом, с художественными принадлежностями на столе и исключительно полезных продуктах на кухне.

Баки съедает свой рамен, падает на матрас, вполглаза смотрит передачу о девочке, которая любит есть туалетную бумагу, и наконец проваливается в сон.

Он просыпается от кошмаров три раза.


	3. Chapter 3

— Не знаю, кем быть на Хэллоуин, — говорит Наташа, откусывая кусочек шоколадного круассана. Она сидит, свернувшись в углу дивана, с исчадием ада на коленях. Они смотрят «Гарри Поттера», потому что Наташе нравится Гермиона, а Баки — то, как Гарри и Рон противостоят профессору Снейпу. А еще там не стреляют. И почти ничего не взрывают.

У них есть целый пакет оставшейся нераспроданной выпечки из кафе, где работает Баки, плюс пряный тыквенный латте, принесенный Барнсом специально для Наташи. Она может сколько угодно всех убеждать, что пьет только черный кофе, но на самом деле втайне обожает «Старбакс» с его коктейлями. Кажется, суббота задалась.

— А тебе обязательно кем-то быть? — лениво тянет Баки. — Мы не слишком старые для такого?

— Баки, тут будет куча детей, выпрашивающих конфеты. Ты что, думаешь, я позволю Джонсонам обставить меня? Или этой стрёмной женщине Франклинов? — Наташа ловко расправляется со своим круассаном. — Даже миссис Хендерсон наряжается для Хэллоуина.

— Ей же восемьдесят девять, — говорит Баки, и Наташа странно на него смотрит. — Ну и в кого она переодевается?

— В прошлом году в ведьму, — она со сжатыми губами следит за тем, как Гарри и Рон пытаются вырубить горного тролля.

Баки закидывает ноги на кофейный столик. Наташа ногой скидывает их оттуда, и он закатывает глаза.

— Оденься как Гермиона. Будешь ходить в остроконечной шляпе.

— Нет, я хочу быть кем-то покруче.

— Но Гермиона крутая!

— А ее одежда — нет.

Баки готов поспорить — он-то считает, что черные мантии волшебников очень классные, — но в этот момент кто-то стучит в дверь. Наташа гибко потягивается и встает с потрясающей грацией, которой Баки никогда не достичь. Кошку она несет на руках, потому что — ну конечно — животное её просто обожает. Баки решает сосредоточиться на фильме.

— Нат, — зовет он, откусив почти половину черничного маффина. — Я тоже хочу побить горного тролля.

— Звучит интересно, — доносится ответ, и это явно не Наташа. Баки оборачивается, откинув голову на спинку дивана, как будто бы он не запомнил, чей это голос. Ну разумеется, там Стив. Во всем своем великолепии. На нем мягкие штаны и белая футболка, вся в потеках краски. И Баки — совсем немножко — хочет умереть.

— Привет, — он изо всех сил надеется, что его голос звучит ровно. — Забавно встретить тебя тут!

— Он мне стены красит, — Наташа запирает исчадие ада в своей спальне, перебирается на диван и вытягивает свои ноги Баки на колени. Тот кидает на неё хмурый взгляд, но подруга лишь лучезарно улыбается в ответ.

— Ты мне выдала лекцию на десять минут о том, почему хочешь сама это сделать, — скептически произносит Баки. — Настоящий манифест феминизма.

— Стив же художник, — пожимает плечами Наташа. — Я хочу, чтобы было красиво.

— Я буду стараться. Сначала ванная, да?

— Ага. Если что-то понадобится, крикни.

— Хорошо, — отзывается Стив и скрывается в направлении ванной. Баки провожает его взглядом так долго, как только может, а затем оборачивается и кидает на Наташу убийственный взгляд, и шипит:

— А предупредить не могла?

Наташа невинно хлопает глазами:

— Он просто делает мне небольшое одолжение!

— Почему он мне ничего такого не делает, — бормочет Баки. Наташа фыркает.

До самого конца фильма она зависает на телефоне, решая какие-то рабочие вопросы, и с серьезным видом запирается у себя в комнате вместе с кошкой. Уже через две минуты Баки становится скучно. В такой близости от Стива «Гарри Поттер» явно проигрывает. Поэтому Барнс хватает со стола пакет с выпечкой и направляется прямиком в ванную.

И чуть язык не проглатывает. Стив, опираясь на раковину, красит в коралловый цвет то место, где обычно висит зеркало. Мускулы на его спине и плечах отчетливо проступают через тонкую футболку. Он вытягивается, чтобы достать до верха стены, и сосредоточенно закусывает губу, и всё, чего хочет Баки, это забраться к нему на колени и сидеть так вечно.

Стив оглядывается на него и чуть улыбается. Он-то не в курсе, что это из-за него всё здравомыслие Баки летит к чертям.

— Нравится?

— О, да, — отзывается Баки, хотя цвет Наташиной ванной волнует его меньше всего. — Слушай, ты есть не хочешь? У меня тут с работы осталось.

— Не откажусь, — Стив откладывает свой ролик в сторону и поворачивается, опираясь спиной на край раковины. Баки вдруг осознает, насколько маленькая эта ванная.

— Держи, — Баки протягивает ему пакет, и Стив вытаскивает себе бейгл. — В любом случае, я должен тебе за яичницу и кофе.

— Ничего подобного, но спасибо, — отзывается Стив. — У всех случаются плохие дни.

— Приятель, поверь мне, мои дни хуже, чем у большинства, — говорит Баки. — Я не особо дружен со статистикой. Но только не в данном вопросе.

Стив фыркает и надкусывает свой бейгл. Его глаза расширяются.

— Ух ты, а это вкусно. Прямо как в Нью-Йорке.

— Ты из Нью-Йорка? — спрашивает Баки.

— Ага, из Бруклина.

И что-то вдруг встает на место в груди Баки. Ему так не хватает Бруклина — как будто часть его вырезали и оставили в другом месте. Вашингтон совсем другой, тут нет песка и пыли, и повсюду мраморные колонны и правительственные здания. Ничего похожего на знакомые с детства стены из кирпича и коричневого потемневшего камня. На тротуары, покрытые трещинами, сквозь которые пробиваются корни деревьев. Здесь нет уличных художников и музыкантов. Тут все ходят в костюмах. Всё время. Это неправильно. Просто — неправильно.

Он улыбается Стиву широко и ярко. И так искренне, как не улыбался уже долгие годы.

— Я тоже.

Стив молча смотрит на него какое-то время.

— Черт, знал бы я, сказал бы про Бруклин пораньше.

— Знал бы ты — что? — хмурится Баки.

— Ну, знаешь, — отзывается Стив, его глаза искрятся. — То, как ты держишься. Весь такой невъебенно наглый и развязный. Ты словно заставляешь себя быть таким.

И Баки понятия не имеет, как на такое реагировать. Часть его бьется в истерике от того, как Стив произнес «невъебенно», а другая часть уже готова занять глухую оборону, сказать что-то резкое в ответ. Что-то, что заставит Стива перестать так смотреть на него. Так, словно Баки сделал что-то странное, но очень милое.

— Да ты умный у нас, я смотрю, — наконец-то тянет он, скрещивая руки на груди. — Но я вообще привык есть свой бейгл без сопутствующей лекции по психиатрии, большое спасибо.

Стив поднимает руки, сдаваясь.

— Нет, нет, я не хотел сказать… я просто имел в виду, я тебя почти не знаю, но было здорово увидеть, как ты улыбаешься.

«Ты серьезно?» — хочет крикнуть Баки, но вместо этого он лишь внимательно изучает лицо Стива, пытаясь понять, насмехается тот над ним или нет. И он видит только серьезность и искренность. Это выражение лица у Баки теперь намертво ассоциируется исключительно со Стивом. Поэтому он расслабляется, прислоняется к двери и чуть пожимает плечами:

— Я ужасно милый, что тут скажешь.

Стив закатывает глаза. Он выглядит так, словно Баки ему очень нравится — но ведь так не бывает, они же видятся всего в третий раз, — и доедает свой бейгл.

— Мне нужно ещё поработать. Хотелось бы сегодня уже приступить к кухне.

— Так точно, капитан, — отзывается Баки. Стив почему-то смеется, но Баки не спрашивает ни о чем и выходит из ванной.

От паров краски у него кружится голова.

***  
Вскоре Нат снова зовет Баки к себе (то есть бессовестно использует его из-за доступа к выпечке и кофе). Она сидит прямо на полу посреди черных полосок ткани и еще чего-то, что похоже на самый желтый костюм для бега, который он видел в жизни. Баки ждет объяснений.

— Это мой костюм, — говорит Наташа, не поднимая головы от огромного куска ткани, из которого она аккуратно что-то вырезает. — Я буду невестой из «Убить Билла».

— Он очень желтый, — отмечает Баки, падая на диван. Нат, не отрываясь от работы, протягивает руку за своим пряным тыквенным латте, и Баки со вздохом вручает его ей.

— Мне идет желтый, — она наконец-то поднимает на него взгляд и посмеивается. — Я же осень.

— Понятия не имею, что это значит.

— Ну, ты вот зима, например, — отвечает Наташа, как будто это всё объясняет.

Баки какое-то молча время смотрит, как она работает.

— У невесты должен быть самурайский меч, нет?

— Уверена, я что-нибудь придумаю, — рассеянно отвечает она. В переводе это означает следующее: «Как минимум один человек уже подписался на то, чтобы достать мне любое смертельно опасное оружие, какое я только ни захочу». Наташа, может, временами и смахивает на дурочку, да только эта дурочка пугает до усрачки. Баки благодарен провидению, что он до сих пор числится в ее друзьях. Это порядком смахивает на чудо, ведь он и более спокойных людей умудрялся выбесить.

Через десять минут Баки начинает вертеться. Он теперь не в состоянии спокойно сидеть на одном месте; в такие минуты ему кажется, что вот-вот случится что-то ужасное, как будто бы он угодил в обманчиво спокойное око бури. Он встает и потягивается, плечо в месте стыка плоти и протеза знакомо ноет, и Баки даже получает от этого какое-то болезненное удовольствие. Внезапное движение на улице привлекает его внимание.

Баки выглядывает за окно и видит Стива, бегущего в спортивных штанах и простой белой майке, во всем великолепии своего атлетически сложенного тела.

Секунду спустя Баки понимает: Стив именно бежит. Это не похоже на обычную пробежку, когда у тебя в наушниках играет приятная ритмичная музыка, а шагомер на руке отсчитывает проделанный путь. Даже со спины все тело Стива, кажется, кричит от отчаяния и безысходности, он явно бежит так быстро, как только может, рублено рассекая руками воздух, как спринтер.

И Баки внезапно осознает, что Стив, возможно, не такой уж и милый мальчик-бойскаут. Потому что этот бег ему знаком. Он сам бегал так бессчетное число раз после увольнения из армии, как только доктор разрешил ему физические нагрузки. Это были беговые дорожки или тихие улицы, где никто не мог узнать его. Баки слишком хорошо знает, что существуют лишь две причины, по которым человек может так бежать: он хочет забыть — или спастись от чего-то.

Баки наблюдает, как Стив — одинокий силуэт на фоне холодного октябрьского неба — исчезает за углом, и старается не думать о призраках, преследующих его.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ни за что.

— Да ну, перестань, Джеймс! Тебе же самому хочется.

— Ни за что!

— Почему?

— Я не люблю детей, — говорит Баки. — И ты это знаешь.

Наташа вздыхает.

— Я знаю, что ты всегда так говоришь. А еще я знаю, что это полная чушь.

Баки стонет и перестает вертеть в металлических пальцах палочки для еды. Довольно сносный контроль над мелкой моторикой. Но иногда бывает сложно.

— Слушай, я просто собираюсь своровать у тебя оставшиеся конфеты. Никаких детей.

— Это смешно, — сообщает ему Наташа. — Подожди, стоит только тебе увидеть их в милых маленьких костюмчиках, как ты растаешь и будешь ныть, чтобы я позволила тебе раздавать конфеты.

— Не будет такого, — заявляет Баки.

— Хорошо, — она застегивает свой желтый костюм невесты и вкладывает в ножны на бедрах самый настоящий самурайский меч. — Посмотрим, кто окажется прав.

— Посмотрим, — отзывается Баки. На нем его обычная одежда плюс черная маска-домино. Помогать Наташе раздавать конфеты на Хэллоуин — лучшее, чем он может сегодня заняться. Это определенно что-то значит.

Первые дети заявляются, когда солнце еще даже не село. Они радостно галдят на пороге в своих ярких костюмчиках (Баки видит двух Бэтменов, кошку, мальчишку из мультика «Вверх» и клоуна) и требуют конфет. Наташа улыбается и делает вид, что не понимает, кто это перед ней.

Это все отвратительно мило.

Никогда в жизни Баки в этом не признается.

Три набега спустя Баки переступает через свою гордость, подходит ко входной двери и отбирает вазу с конфетами у Наташи. Её ехидный взгляд он упорно игнорирует.

Следующими появляются двое детишек, одетых как черепашки-ниндзя. По правде говоря, выглядят они как ходячая реклама кондитерского магазина. Один из них, одетый Рафаэлем, кидается обнимать ноги Барнса, когда тот выдает ему лишний батончик «Милки Вэй». Мальчишка радостно вопит какую-то чушь про Хэллоуин и борьбу с преступностью, а Баки смеется и треплет его по волосам. А потом смотрит в сторону и видит Стива.

Стив смотрит на него. Его крыльцо отделено от Наташиного оградой; он просто стоит там, на своей веранде, одетый как гребаный ковбой. Ну что за блядский нахуй.

— Я не виноват, — говорит Стив, неверно истолковав выражение лица Баки, с которым тот неприкрыто пялится на его костюм. Они оба выдают конфеты очередной группе детей, и Стив снова поворачивается к Баки. — Мой друг выбирал нам костюмы. Не стоило ему доверять.

— Нет, хорошо смотрится, — кое-как умудряется ответить Баки. У него в голове крутится совершенно неприличная шутка про спасение лошадей, но здесь же дети.

— Мне нравится твоя маска, — говорит Стив. — Очень сдержанно. Просто, но со вкусом.

— Привет, Стив, — раздается слегка смущенный голос Наташи. И Баки, и Стив оба изумленно моргают. Баки, например, вообще забыл, что она всё это время стояла с ним рядом.

— Привет, Наташа! Прости, — Стив касается своей ковбойской шляпы. — Счастливого Хэллоуина! Мне нравится твой костюм.

— Спасибо, ковбой, — отвечает она и поднимает брови, глядя на Баки. Тот смотрит на нее, и во взгляде читается: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ради всего святого, не надо меня сейчас вгонять в краску. Только не сейчас». Потому что Баки очень надеется в ближайшем будущем все-таки получить доступ к этому идеальному телу.

И тут из дома Стива раздается еще один голос:

— Йоу, Роджерс, там «Ризис»* еще хватает?

— Нет, скоро закончатся, — откликается Стив. Спустя пару секунд позади него появляется поджарый и мускулистый парень в полицейской форме и с хитрой улыбкой на лице, и господи боже, он тоже один из самых горячих парней, когда-либо встреченных Баки. Парень высыпает в вазу с конфетами еще немного «Ризис Капс».

— О, привет, соседи Стива, — говорит он Баки и Наташе. — Меня зовут Сэм. Я, вообще-то, не полицейский, но командовать люблю.

Баки отмечает, как Сэм обхватывает Стива одной рукой за плечи, и в этом будничном жесте столько интимности, что внутри что-то ёкает.

— Привет, Сэм, — произносит Наташа, выступая из-за Баки. Вау, кто это у нас тут флиртует? — Я Наташа.

Сэм кивает, и его улыбка становится шире.

— Классный меч!

— Классные наручники, — бросает Наташа, разворачивается и уходит, чтобы принести еще конфет. Баки видит, как Сэм победно вскидывает кулак, и напряжение в груди слабеет. Они со Стивом переглядываются, и во взглядах обоих — одно и то же выражение бесконечной симпатии, адресованной Нат и Сэму. Ни один из них не отводит взгляд, и это что-то значит. Баки открывает рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь (он и понятия не имеет, что), но в этот момент ребенок в костюме тыквы врезается ему в ноги и громко хихикает.

Они вчетвером еще пару часов раздают конфеты и болтают обо всем подряд, когда поток детишек наконец ослабевает. Луна, огромная и яркая, светит над их головами. Баки открывает пачку «Эм-энд-эмс». Сэм отдает Наташе все желтые «Старбёрстс», какие только может найти, когда выясняет, что они ей нравятся.

— И все равно нахуй полицию, — почти неслышно бормочет Наташа. Баки давится своей конфетой.

***

Всю следующую неделю Баки слишком много думает о ковбойском костюме Стива. Слишком много — особенно в те моменты, когда ему нужно сосредоточиться и приготовить какой-нибудь непростой кофе.

В свою защиту Баки может сказать, что это, мать его, был потрясающий ковбойский костюм.

***

Снег выпадает в самом начале ноября. Стив заканчивает красить Наташину ванную, спальню, гостиную и кухню. Это значит, что Баки больше не может получить свою дозу Стива в мягких штанах и обтягивающих майках, заляпанных краской. Словом, жизнь становится беспросветной.

— Да сходи ты к нему уже, — совершенно невпопад говорит Наташа в одно воскресное утро, листая «Голодные игры».

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — заявляет Барнс.

— Баки, пожалуйста, — она смотрит на него поверх книги. — От тебя тоской во все стороны несет.

— Чушь какая.

— Это как запах от освежителя воздуха. Только более сильный. И раздражающий.

— Нат.

— Правда, как будто тут целая ферма по выращиванию рождественских елок.

— Наталья.

— Ну ты понимаешь, тоской пахнет.

— Понял уже, — скептически отзывается Баки.

— Да я так, просто предложила, — пожимает плечами Нат.

— Я не могу просто взять и заявиться к нему, — бормочет он. — Может, он занят. И вообще, меня всё это не волнует.

Наташа откладывает книгу.

— Ты пялишься на его задницу каждый раз, стоит только ему оказаться в поле зрения.

Баки со своего места на диване кидает на нее совершенно невпечатлённый взгляд:

— Ну так если у него отличная задница?

— У меня тоже отличная задница, но на нее ты не пялишься, — многозначительно поясняет она. — И я знаю, что ты у нас на оба фронта. Так что не отмазывайся.

Баки молчит, не в состоянии придумать достойный ответ.

— Тебе нужен повод, чтобы пойти к нему? — спрашивает Наташа уже более мягко.

— Я тебе не школьница, — огрызается он.

— Вот и хорошо. Докажи.

Он хмуро смотрит на нее секунд двадцать, а потом встает, выходит из дома и направляется к соседскому крыльцу. Потому что он не школьница. Он уже взрослый; он может быть неотразим, если этого захочет, и если Стив хоть самую малость заинтересован в мужчинах, то вот он, Баки, полностью к его услугам.

Стив открывает дверь, и Баки хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Потому что он правда уже привык к тесным футболкам. Он может это пережить. Но Стив стоит перед ним в своих обычных штанах и черных хипстерских очках. А больше на нем ничего нет.

Баки сейчас так жалеет о своем решении прийти сюда. На это крыльцо. Чтобы стоять напротив шести футов полуобнаженного Стива Роджерса в очках. Это зрелище совершенно точно входит в десятку самых жестоких вещей, которые с ним приключились. При том, что Баки руку потерял, вообще-то.

Если бы он не научился шутить над последним фактом, то давно уже свихнулся бы.

«Нат, чёрт тебя дери», — истерически думает Баки и выдавливает из себя кривую улыбку.

— Привет! Сильно занят?

— Не особо, — говорит Стив. — Подзавис над последним проектом.

— Отлично. Нат сегодня ужасно скучная, — отзывается Баки. — Так что предлагаю пиццу в обмен на развлечение.

Стив расплывается в улыбке:

— Заходи.

***

— Итак, — говорит Баки пару часов спустя, примеряясь к мясной пицце. К этому моменту он успел раз десять безжалостно разгромить Стива (уже одетого) в «Марио Карт». — Над чем ты сейчас работаешь?

— О, — Стив откладывает джойстик и опускает взгляд. — Это просто серия портретов.

— Да?

— Ага. Люди в госпитале, в доме престарелых, — говорит Стив. — Те, кому осталось совсем недолго.

Баки смотрит на него, на линии его губ и челюсти. На тени от ресниц, рожденные заходящим солнцем.

— Это… это немного более мрачно, чем я себе представлял.

— Нет, это не так, — Стив пытается подобрать подходящие слова. — Я разговариваю с ними, слушаю их истории. Не знаю, я… Я скорее пытаюсь запечатлеть всю их жизнь. Не смерть.

И Баки чувствует, как против воли на его губах появляется мягкая улыбка. Стив замечает это, и его лицо расслабляется.

— Хочешь взглянуть? — немного смущенно спрашивает он.

— Да, — отвечает Баки. — Хочу.

Стив ведет его наверх. Баки знает: там спальня и маленький кабинет, как и у Нат дома. Заходящее солнце светит прямо в окна кабинета, золотом заливает стены и ковер на полу. В углу стоит еще один мольберт, поменьше того, что на первом этаже.

Стив проходит в комнату, берет два холста, ставит на мольберт и придвигает его так, чтобы Баки было видно.

— Вот.

Баки подходит к мольберту и молча смотрит на картины. На них изображены очень, очень старые мужчина и женщина; они лежат, откинувшись на подушках, но Стиву удалось нарисовать их какими угодно, только не слабыми. Их глаза светятся, и в каждом мазке кисти видна жизнь. У обоих рты немного приоткрыты, как будто они что-то говорят. А их взгляды — взгляды устремлены куда-то далеко. Эти люди во власти своих воспоминаний.

— Господи, Стив, — шепчет Баки. Таким голосом обычно разговаривают в музее, проявляя уважение к выставленным произведениям искусства. — Я ничего не понимаю в живописи, но это… это потрясающе.

— Спасибо, — отзывается Стив, и Баки замечает, что его уши порозовели от смущения. — Они еще не закончены, но всё равно спасибо.

— Кто она? — спрашивает Баки, показывая на портрет пожилой женщины.

— У нее болезнь Альцгеймера, — Стив смотрит на картину, и на его лице — смесь нежности и печали. — Каждые десять минут она забывает, кто я. Но она потрясающий человек. Она служила в армии во времена Второй Мировой, можешь представить?

Он какое-то время молчит, а потом встречается взглядом с Баки и мягко спрашивает:

— Ты же военный, верно?

— И как ты догадался, — пытается иронизировать Баки и шевелит металлическими пальцами. Однако Стива этим не проймешь, так что Баки сдается и кивает. — Сержант Джеймс Барнс, приятно познакомиться.

— Я хотел спросить… если ты не против… — начинает Стив и замолкает.

— Приятель, ты один из немногих, кто может спросить меня о чем угодно, — отвечает Баки, и Стив заметно расслабляется. — Взрывчатка. Сдетонировала у нас под колесами. Ну и… ты понимаешь, — он сжимает правую руку в кулак, пытаясь отогнать воспоминания. — Мне повезло.

— Мне жаль, Баки, — тихо произносит Стив.

Баки резко мотает головой:

— Все нормально. И в любом случае, спасибо, что показал мне свои картины. Это действительно потрясающе.

— В любое время, — говорит Стив и хочет добавить еще что-то, может, извиниться, но Баки отворачивается и выходит из комнаты. Стив следует за ним. Вернувшись в гостиную, эту тему они больше не поднимают.

***

Ноябрь пролетает незаметно. Слишком много работы; за окном — хмурое небо и снег. Как-то на выходных Наташа вскользь говорит, что Стив и Сэм никуда не уезжают на День Благодарения. У Стива из родных почти никого нет, а семья Сэма живет слишком далеко.

— Мы должны что-то придумать, — говорит Нат, когда они с Баки стоят в отделе консервированных продуктов. Она кидает в тележку пару банок с тыквой. — Я буду делать пирог. Можем с ними поделиться.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Баки. Наташа удивленно моргает. — Что?

— Ничего, — отзывается она. — Просто обычно приходится тебя уговаривать провести время со Стивом. Он же искушает твою бессмертную душу. Или что там еще, не знаю.

— У меня хорошее настроение. Праздник же, — бесстрастно отзывается Баки, и Нат смеется.

Они минут пять рассматривают три разных вида растворимого картофельного пюре. Наконец, Наташа вздыхает и достает телефон:

— Я звоню Сэму.

— И с каких это пор у тебя есть его номер?

Она игнорирует Баки.

— Привет, это я. Слушай, какое растворимое пюре лучше всего? По шкале от айдахо до «Бетти Крокер».**

Из трубки раздается возмущенный вопль Сэма, настолько громкий, что Наташе приходится отвести трубку от уха.

— Ладно, ладно, хорошо, ты занимаешься картошкой, — говорит она. — А Стив готовит индейку, так?.. Да. Ага. Хорошо, спасибо, — она отключается и смотрит на Баки. — Картошку нам не доверили.

— Кошмар какой.

***

В День Благодарения Сэм впускает их в дом Стива. На нем фартук в цветочек, а в руках большая металлическая миска с картофельным пюре.

— Ну-ка, — требует он, потягивая руку. Наташа отдает ему тыквенный пирог, и Сэм придирчиво его разглядывает. — Ладно, сгодится.

— Эй, — возмущается Наташа. — Ты, что, считаешь, я пирог не могу испечь?

— Я тебе не доверяю, — заявляет Сэм. — Ты собиралась купить растворимое пюре, о чем тут говорить.

— Ой, ну прости, пожалуйста, — она закатывает глаза, и всё это так мило. Она переводит взгляд на Баки. — Я нарушила его тонкую душевную организацию.

— Как тебе не стыдно, — отвечает тот. — Свинья невоспитанная.

— А он мне нравится, — вставляет Сэм.

— Всё, отныне мой любимчик — Стив, — сообщает им Наташа и сворачивается в клубок на диване. — Приготовьте мне поесть, парни.

Баки относит клюквенный соус на кухню. Там у плиты обнаруживается разделывающий индейку Стив. На нем его обычные штаны цвета хаки и красный свитер, и в них он ужасно похож на иллюстрацию к долбаному сериалу «Наш сосед мистер Роджерс».*** Баки на секунду всерьез задумывается над тем, какой ужасный у него самого вкус на мужчин. На секунду — пока Стив не оборачивается и не салютует ему со своей дурацкой улыбкой:

— Счастливого Дня Благодарения, Бак.

Баки пристраивается с ним рядом и пихает его локтем, хитро улыбаясь и стараясь не задумываться над тем, насколько легко это выходит.

***

— Я благодарен за горячий душ, умение прощать и за все фильмы про Терминатора, — говорит Сэм.

— Я благодарен за новых друзей и за то, как медленно Сэм бегает, — произносит Стив.

Сэм кидается в него клюквой.

— Заткнись, Роджерс.

— М-м, за китайскую еду и Гордона Рамзи****, — говорит Баки.

— За мою кошку, — произносит Наташа, и все трое — Стив, Баки и Сэм — стонут.

***

Незаметно наступает декабрь. Становится холодно. Стив так много работает над серией портретов, что Баки его совсем не видит.

***

Наступает рождественское утро. Наташа дарит Баки весь «Офис»; она говорит, это преступление против поп-культуры, ни разу не посмотреть этот сериал. Баки дарит Наташе два следующих тома «Голодных игр».

Они пьют горячий шоколад, и Баки не думает о Стиве.

______________________________________________

*имеются в виду Reeseʼs Butter Cups: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reese%27s_Peanut_Butter_Cups

**«Бетти Крокер» — американская компания, выпускающая в том числе и растворимое картофельное пюре: http://www.bettycrocker.com/products/betty-crocker-potatoes

***имеется в виду детский образовательный сериал 1968—2001 гг, главную роль в котором сыграл американский педагог и пресвитерианский проповедник Фред МакФили Роджерс

****Гордон Рамзи — британский шеф-повар шотландского происхождения, известный как первый шотландец, удостоившийся трёх звезд Мишлен. Популярный ведущий британских телешоу The F-Word, Ramsayʼs Kitchen Nightmares и Адская кухня, а также их американских теле-близнецов.


	5. Chapter 5

— Сэм говорит, мы обязаны зайти, он уже у Стива, только-только из аэропорта, — кричит Наташа из своей комнаты на следующее после Рождества утро. Она в своей спальне играется с дьявольским отродьем.

— Он на тебя запал, — отзывается Баки, выключая телевизор. — Поэтому и звонит.

— Я не буду это комментировать, — говорит Наташа. — Пошли, я хочу свой эгг-ног*. А тебе нужен повод воспеть в стихах форму левого уха Стива.

— Заткнись, — отзывается Барнс и все равно идет следом. Стив открывает им дверь, и его лицо озаряется, когда он видит Баки. Тот наотрез отказывается замечать понимающий взгляд Наташи. Сэм вручает им по стакану эгг-нога, и они проводят вечер за игрой в «Марио Карт», где практически всухую проигрывают Наташе. «Чувак, это отстой», — комментирует Сэм, наблюдая, как Стив — кажется, в семнадцатый раз — слетает с радужной дороги.

Наступает ночь и приносит с собой снегопад. Где-то в десять часов Наташа зовёт их на крыльцо; она очень любит снег. Баки выходит вместе с остальными, но эта тишина… Он ненавидит то, как она заполняет его голову и разливается в груди. И в какой-то момент он встает и возвращается в дом, потирая левое плечо, там, где проходит стык кожи и металла.

— Ты в порядке?

Баки осознает, что застыл в дверном проеме, ведущем на кухню, и оборачивается. Стив, хмурясь, подходит к нему.

— Ага, — прокашливается Баки. — Я в норме, просто дай мне минуту.

— Тут… — Стив прерывается, и Баки видит, как тот сглатывает и странно на него смотрит. На кухне темно, только свет уличных фонарей кое-как пробивается внутрь, но Баки может поклясться, что Стив покраснел.

— Что, Стив? — переспрашивает он, и выходит гораздо мягче, чем хотелось бы. Это ночь во всем виновата.

— Просто… — Стив снова прерывается и неопределенно взмахивает рукой, отказываясь встречаться с ним глазами. — Наверх посмотри.

И Баки смотрит. Над дверным проемом — прямо над его головой — к стене приколота зеленая ветка омелы.** Он стонет:

— Господи. Как думаешь, это Нат или Сэм?

— Сэм, даже не сомневайся, — отвечает Стив и подходит ближе. Его лицо полностью в тени, и он сейчас весь — высокий темный силуэт на фоне горящих за окном фонарей и рассеянного лунного света. Баки почти ощущает волны жара, исходящие от Стива, и — вот дерьмо, это плохо, очень плохо, хуже просто некуда, — он не может вспомнить, чтобы его так сильно тянуло к кому-либо. Как какого-то несчастного мотылька на ебучее пламя.

Баки чувствует, как у него прерывается дыхание и сердце начинает колотиться быстрее. В низу живота теплеет, и остается только надеяться, что Стив ничего не заметит.

— Что такое, здоровяк? — спрашивает Баки. Каким-то чудом его голос почти не дрожит.

— Знаешь, есть такая традиция, — невинно начинает Стив, подходя еще ближе. Теперь они стоят уже вплотную, и Баки чуть приподнимает голову, пытаясь поймать ответный взгляд в обступившей их темноте.

— Да ладно, — бормочет Баки. Он стоит, не двигаясь, хотя каждой клеточкой своего тела хочет метнуться вперед, зарыться пальцами в волосы Стива и впиться в его губы своими. — И что это за традиция такая?

— Лучше я покажу, — негромко и лукаво произносит Стив. Он мягко кладет одну руку на плечо Баки; и это даже не касание, а, скорее, намек на него. — Это ничего?..

— Да, конечно, мне действительно интересно, — кажется, Баки уже на грани обморока. Его бросает в дрожь от того, что происходит с ними сейчас. От темноты, от тишины. От тёплого тела Стива. И тот, слава Богу, наконец-то чуть подается вперед, сокращая до нуля расстояние между ними, и касается губ Баки своими губами.

Поцелуй мягкий и нежный; Баки не привык к такому. И точек соприкосновения по-прежнему всего две. Стив целует его, почти не размыкая губ, недолго и целомудренно, и отстраняется.

Они стоят по-прежнему близко, так, что соприкасаются носами, когда Баки переводит дыхание. Он осознает, что так и не открыл глаза. И более того, он не помнит, что вообще их закрывал, не знает, когда это случилось. Он облизывает губы и слышит, как у Стива вырывается вздох. Блядь. Баки приоткрывает глаза, невидяще смотрит на него и вдруг ловит ответный взгляд.

— Ты закончил, приятель?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я закончил? — спрашивает Стив.

— Нет, — произносит Баки. — Не хочу.

И он поднимает лицо навстречу Стиву, который вновь тянется к нему.

Стив целует его так, как будто у него в запасе все время этого мира. Он проводит рукой по плечу Баки, кладет ладонь ему на шею и большим пальцем бережно оглаживает щеку. Баки сдается и размыкает губы, вцепившись пальцами в рубашку у Стива на груди. Тот теснит Барнса к дверному косяку и продолжает целовать. Медленно. Ужасно медленно. Будто бы Баки не мечтал об этом уже несколько недель.  
Будто бы Баки не хотел, чтобы Стив выебал его всеми возможными способами. А потом придумал бы новые.

Но Стив и не думает торопиться. Он покусывает нижнюю губу Баки и коротко лижет ее, но даже не пытается проникнуть языком в его рот, не дает Баки и шанса распробовать себя. Они целуются медленно и нежно. Потрясающие губы Стива — будь оно все проклято — прикасаются к Баки так обжигающе и мягко, что у того подгибаются колени. И это они еще без языка целуются, да что ж такое-то.

Это невыносимо. И нечестно.

Это просто потрясающе.

И Баки сдается. Он ослабевшими руками обнимает Стива за шею, и голос где-то на задворках подсознания предательски шепчет: «Да ладно, парень, никому не понравится, когда их трогают холодными металлическими пальцами». Баки позволяет Стиву удерживать себя на ногах; он чуть откидывает голову, открываясь, обнажая шею. Стив коротко выдыхает, и Баки улыбается ему в губы, не прерывая поцелуй. Свободной рукой Стив приобнимает его, даря ощущение тепла, надежности и покоя.

Никто и никогда не целовал Баки так: просто поцелуй ради поцелуя, не прелюдия, не шаг к чему-то более серьезному. Язык, зубы, тяжелое дыхание, жадные, грубо ласкающие руки, — ничего такого сейчас не было. Но ничего горячее этого поцелуя со Стивом — губы полуоткрыты, и ни один из них не заходит дальше, — ничего горячее в жизни Баки еще не случалось. Он немного сдвигается в сторону, чтобы не дать почувствовать Стиву, что у него уже вовсю стоит. Он как раз собирается прервать поцелуй и предложить подняться наверх, будь оно все неладно. И, конечно, именно в этот момент открывается входная дверь.

Стив мгновенно отстраняется, и Баки чуть не оседает на пол, лишившись опоры.

— Парни, где вы там? — слышится голос Наташи из гостиной. — Эгг-ног сам себя не выпьет.

Стив на секунду замирает, а потом коротко смеется, тихо и нервно, и уходит на кухню к Сэму и Нат.

Баки ждет, пока его дыхание выровняется, и только тогда идет следом. Наташа ловит его возле двери, и царящий вокруг полумрак не может скрыть того, как расширяются ее глаза.

— Не сейчас, — отчаянно говорит Баки. Он чувствует себя очень странно, словно кто-то разобрал его на части, а потом собрал, только неправильно. В груди, там, где совсем недавно ощущалось тепло тела Стива, становится холодно.

Наташа долго смотрит на него, кивает и отвечает:

— Хорошо. Потом поговорим.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Баки и выходит за ней прямо в зимнюю снежную ночь. Даже всего эгг-нога этого мира будет недостаточно.

***

На следующее утро Баки просыпается на диване у Наташи дома, и у него ужасно болит шея. Он стонет, с трудом садится и видит подругу, со скрещенными ногами устроившуюся на низком кофейном столике. В руках у нее чашка чая, на коленях — дьявольское отродье. Наташа молча смотрит на Барнса.

— Слушай, а слабо нагнать побольше страха? — говорит Баки хриплым после сна голосом. — Мне кажется, у тебя получится. А то сейчас как-то неубедительно. Стыдись.

— Джеймс, — произносит Наташа. — Ты вчера целовался со Стивом?

— О, господи боже, — он проводит рукой по своим волосам. — Дала бы мне хоть проснуться по-человечески.

Наташа лишь приподнимает брови. Она выглядит совершенно невпечатлённой, и Баки выдыхает.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Да.

— Ты его поцеловал?

— Там была омела, — пытается оправдаться Баки.

— А я тебя и не осуждаю, — она осторожно ставит чашку на столик и чешет кошку за ухом. — Я, вообще-то, хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. А еще было бы здорово знать, что ты не загоняешься.

Баки встает и идет на кухню включить кофеварку.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, — отзывается Наташа. — Что ты думаешь о Стиве?

— О, — отвечает Баки. — Я думаю, что он горяч. И что я хочу с ним переспать.

В ожидании своего кофе он прислоняется к дверному проему и вдруг вспоминает прошлую ночь… губы Стива на его губах, большая теплая ладонь на его шее… И Баки резко выпрямляется и прочищает горло.

Наташа красноречиво смотрит на него, и в ее взгляде читается: «Какой же ты идиот».

— Что? — возмущается Баки. — Это правда!

— Не сомневаюсь, — сухо отвечает Наташа. — Но ты уверен, что это всё?

— Точно, совсем забыл, я хочу жениться на нем и волшебным образом нарожать ему детей. Штук пятнадцать, ага, — Баки закатывает глаза. — Господи, Нат, ты вообще о чем?

Наташа молчит слишком долго, ее выражение лица слишком многозначительно. Баки это совсем не нравится.

— Джеймс, когда ты… вернулся, ты… — она прерывается, слишком очевидно стараясь успокоиться, и продолжает. — Тебе было так плохо… я думала, что никогда не смогу тебя вытащить.

Баки старательно смотрит на пол, на наполовину покрашенные стены; куда угодно, только не Наташе в глаза.

— Мне было очень страшно, — ее голос звучит сдавленно. Баки знает, насколько она терпеть не может признаваться в таких вещах. — Я думала, ты никогда не позволишь себе быть счастливым. Потому что знаю тебя, придурок. Знаю, что ты взвалил все это дерьмо на себя, — она глубоко вздыхает. — И насчет синдрома выжившего я немного в курсе.

— Я не… — начинает было Баки, но Наташа поднимает руку, и он затыкается.

— Нет, дослушай. Я сейчас говорю о том, что чувствую я, ладно? Для меня это всё равно что зуб по живому рвать. Так вот. Я никогда не видела тебя таким счастливым, как на этот День Благодарения. Ты был похож на прежнего себя, Джеймс. Прошел всего месяц, а прогресса больше, чем за предыдущие десять. И мне кажется, это произошло во многом благодаря Стиву.

— Я его почти не знаю, — возражает Баки.

— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркает Наташа. — Даже если и так, а это не так, я же вижу, как ты смотришь на него, когда он заходит в комнату, — она стучит пальцем по кончику своего носа. — Супершпион, помнишь? У меня работа такая, читать людей. И в твоем случае это совсем не сложно.

— Неправда, — упрямо говорит Баки, потому что не знает, что еще сказать. — О чем ты вообще?

Наташа вздыхает.

— Я хочу сказать, что ты смотришь на моего Очень Горячего Соседа Стива так, словно он — лучшее, что есть в твоей жизни. А не так, будто бы ты хочешь с ним переспать и на этом успокоиться.

Баки молчит под предлогом того, чтобы приготовить себе кофе. Он даже добавляет туда молоко и сахар и очень долго перемешивает. Наконец он произносит:

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Джеймс…

— Наталья, я не хочу об этом говорить, — неожиданно зло говорит он, вцепившись в свою кружку так сильно, что костяшки пальцев белеют. Металлические пальцы протеза сжимаются в кулак. — Мне не нужны отношения. Только секс. Даже если бы я захотел большего, думаешь, много кому вот это понравится? — сжав зубы, он указывает на себя. — ПТСР, ебанный протез, все это дерьмо, которое никуда от меня не денется? Да никому… Стив…он слишком добрый, черт, он просто святой, и ты думаешь, он заслуживает такого?..

Баки останавливается, тяжело дыша. Нужно немедленно выйти, иначе его вывернет наизнанку. Или начнется приступ гипервентиляции. Или еще что-нибудь. Он резко ставит чашку на стол, расплескав кофе, идет из гостиной к выходу и начинает обуваться.

— Баки! — зовет Наташа. Она никогда не называет его этим прозвищем, но сейчас он не хочет ни о чем думать.

— Мне надо побыть одному, — бросает он, открывая дверь.

— Береги себя, — ровным голосом говорит она. Самое лучшее в Наташе — то, как она умеет вовремя отступить и дать Баки выпустить свою злость. — И, Джеймс?

— Что?

— Стив не святой, — она спокойно делает глоток из своей кружки. — Когда-нибудь спроси его об этом.

Баки не захлопывает дверь за собой. Он же не подросток, честное слово.

А жаль.

***

Он запирается дома на целый день, мечется, не в состоянии привести свои мысли в порядок, и игнорирует Наташины звонки. Только когда наступает ночь, и небо становится почти черным, Баки наконец чувствует в себе силы выбраться наружу.

На улице идет снег, сбиваясь в небольшие сугробы поверх водостоков. Дыхание Баки вырывается белыми облачками пара. Неподалеку, в паре кварталов от его дома, есть дешевая забегаловка, одна из тех, где любая поверхность обязательно липкая, а воздух пропах потом и пивом. Баки заходит внутрь, садится за стойку и принимается методично напиваться.

Он не хочет ничего, кроме секса.

Он не имеет права хотеть ничего, кроме секса.

Желание повести вместе ночь — много ночей — может вылиться в то, что Баки придется впустить нового человека в свою жизнь. Кого-то, помимо Наташи. А он не может. Проклятье, да он даже не может заставить себя пойти к психологу, хотя знает, что это необходимо. Потому что ему невыносима сама мысль о том, чтобы раскрыться, выставить себя беззащитным перед человеком. Позволить увидеть все те ужасы, что надежно спрятаны внутри. Каждую выпущенную пулю. Каждый взрыв. Каждый крик. Особенно теперь, когда он знает: люди слишком легко могут навсегда покинуть тебя.

Кроме того — и Баки отрывисто смеется — тут и думать не о чем. Как он и сказал Наташе, Стив заслуживает намного лучшего. Он поцеловал Баки просто потому, что наступало Рождество, и там была омела, и было темно… но, господи, с чего бы Стиву хотеть от него чего-то большего?

Баки ему не нужен, такого просто не может быть.

Он чувствует себя оголенным нервом и приканчивает свой виски. Напиток прожигает насквозь, но, по крайней мере, мир по краям наконец-то начинает терять очертания.

Около полуночи опять звонит Наташа; Баки отправляет ей короткую смс со словами «Я в порядке», главным образом потому что иначе она вполне может вычислить его и оттащить домой.

«Неправда», — приходит ответ. И следом, повторяя сказанное накануне: «Береги себя». Он ничего не пишет в ответ.

Десять минут спустя телефон снова оживает; на экране высвечивается имя Стива.

Звонок почти уходит в голосовую почту, когда Баки наконец берет трубку. Пальцы после выпитого слушаются с трудом.

— Да?..

— Баки?

— Да?

— Это Стив. Ты в порядке?

— Нат добралась до тебя, да? — хмурится Баки. Он чувствует неуверенность в голосе Стива.

— Она сказала, что мне стоит тебе позвонить. Что, может… может, ты выслушаешь меня.

Боже ж мой.

— Да что с вами такое? Вы не слышите, говорю же, я в порядке, — резко отвечает Баки, концентрируясь на том, чтобы четко выговаривать все слова. В стакане еще осталось немного виски, и он залпом допивает его. — Я, блядь, уже большой мальчик.

— Так и есть, — соглашается Стив. — Но, на твою беду, у тебя чересчур заботливые друзья.

— Мне не везет, да, — бормочет Баки.

— Что поделаешь, придется тебе с этим жить, — отзывается Стив.

— Ага… Но ты передай Наташе, чтобы прекращала меня опекать.

— Прости, не могу, — Баки слышит шорох на другом конце провода, а затем звяканье ключей. — Не хотелось бы выводить ее из себя. Слушай, у тебя рядом с домом есть бар, да?

Баки кивает, а потом соображает, что Стив не может его видеть.

— Ну да.

— Круто, — слышен звук заводимого двигателя, отдающий статикой у Баки в ухе. — Ну ладно, мне пора, хорошо? Посиди спокойно.

— Ага, — отвечает Баки, уже не особо слушая. Он кладет трубку и опускает голову на барную стойку, прижимаясь лбом к живой и металлической рукам. Мир начинает неприятно кружиться вокруг него.

Видимо, на несколько минут его вырубает, и приходит в себя он оттого, что кто-то легонько трясет его за плечо, чтобы разбудить. Баки вскидывается, собираясь послать подошедшего куда подальше. Однако перед ним стоит Стив, и на его светлых волосах тает снег. Баки сконфуженно смотрит на него.

— Привет, — говорит Стив. — Подвезти тебя до дома?

— Откуда ты?..

— Наташа дала мне твой адрес, — Стив пожимает плечами. — Слушай, я весь день работал, никуда не вылезая, мне срочно нужен чизбургер.

Баки смотрит, как неоновые огни вывески знака «Хейнекен» переливаются на лице Стива, ярко-зеленым выделяя его скулы, темнея чуть ниже, и какими полными выглядят его губы в этом свете.

— Баки?

— Хорошо, — сдается он. — Чизбургер. Да.

Он сползает с барного стула, оперевшись было на руку Стива и тут же выпустив ее. Наружу он выходит самостоятельно. Машина Стива припаркована тут же, у припорошенного снегом бордюра. Баки падает на пассажирское сиденье, и тепло салона омывает его. Он подтягивает колени к груди и обхватывает их руками, сворачиваясь в клубок, как в детстве.

Стив устраивается на водительском сиденьи и чуть улыбается Баки.

— Ты бывал в «Закусочной Стэна»?

— Нет, — тихо отзывается Баки.

— Ну что ж, тогда твоя жизнь скоро изменится, — и Стив отъезжает от тротуара.

____________________________________

*эгг-ног — сладкий напиток на основе сырых куриных яиц и молока, популярен в США и считается традиционным рождественским напитком

**омелой украшают дома на Рождество. Существует традиция, что двое людей, встретившиеся под веткой омелы, обязаны поцеловаться


	6. Chapter 6

«Закусочная Стэна» оказывается одним из тех заведений, оформленных в стиле пятидесятых: красные кожаные диванчики, пол в клетку. На стенах висят картинки в рамках, на них — старые машины и известные меценаты. Мерцающая розовая вывеска в окне гласит: «Открыто 24/7. Всегда свежая выпечка!»

Стив ведет Баки внутрь, и они занимают столик в углу, подальше от компании шумных подростков, забежавших в это позднее время за молочными коктейлями.

Баки бессмысленно таращится в меню. Трудно сконцентрироваться хоть на чем-то, когда у тебя мозги набекрень. Он беспомощно смотрит на Стива, когда к ним наконец подходит официант — совершенно седой пожилой мужчина в форменной белой шапочке.

— Два чизбургера с картошкой, — заказывает Стив. — Шоколадный молочный коктейль для меня и два стакана воды для него.

— Принято, — отвечает официант и уносит их меню.

Стоит ему уйти, как Баки снова стекает на стол и принимается разглядывать Стива, глупо моргая, но не в силах остановиться; для этого он слишком пьян.

— Почему ты за мной приехал?

Стив какое-то время молчит и, не поднимая головы, смотрит на свои скрещенные на столе руки. Баки отстраненно замечает, что на Стиве снова эти его старомодные штаны цвета хаки, коричневая кожаная куртка и все остальное. Не хватает только очков в чёрной оправе, которые он надевает, когда рисует.

— Зануда, — бормочет Баки себе под нос.

— Что?

— Ничего. Так ты ответишь, или как?

— Ну, — отзывается Стив. — Я понимаю, что с тобой творится. Со мной это тоже было. И до сих пор… бывает.

«Ну да, конечно», — огромными буквами написано на лице Баки.

— Знаешь, где я встретил Сэма? — спрашивает Стив.

— Нет.

— Мы с ним познакомились на встрече в Министерстве по делам ветеранов.

Баки резко выпрямляется; изумление настолько сильное, что он, кажется, трезвеет. Стив невозмутимо смотрит ему в глаза, хотя в уголках губ таится мягкая улыбка.

— Ты…

— Капитан Стив Роджерс, — кивает тот. — Отслужил два срока в Ираке. И только благодаря поддержке Министерства, Сэму и безумному количеству психотерапии я смог хоть как-то выкарабкаться после всего этого.

В наступившем молчании Баки усиленно пытается осознать все вышесказанное, уставившись на витиеватый узор на столешнице.

— Помнишь Наташину кошку? — наконец спрашивает он.

— Дьявольское отродье? — пытается улыбнутся Стив. — Ну да.

— Вот, — сглатывает Баки и облокачивается на стол. — Я тогда пару недель как вернулся из госпиталя, и… и пришлось остановиться у Наташи, потому что нормального протеза у меня еще не было, только какое-то дешевое дерьмо…так вот, эта чертова кошка просто играла со своей игрушкой. Это было что-то типа мячика, и оно покатилось ко мне, и я… я заметил это краем глаза и подумал, что это граната. На секунду. На секунду я подумал, что это граната. Какая-то гребаная игрушка, — он перевел дыхание. — Я перемахнул через диван и в итоге сорвал нахуй все свои бинты. Залил кровью Наташин ковер.

— Она не разозлилась? — спрашивает Стив.

— Неа, она все поняла.

Край губ Стива дергается. Они молча смотрят друг на друга, пока Баки наконец не отводит взгляд.

— Худший день рождения в моей жизни, — приглушенно начинает Стив, подавшись ближе. — Это когда я только-только вернулся из Ирака.

— Почему? — спрашивает Баки.

На губах Стива появляется горькая самоуничижительная усмешка:

— Я родился четвертого июля. После возвращения я был в полном раздрае и совершенно забыл, знаешь, о чем?

— О чем?

— Салют, — отвечает Стив. — Я совсем забыл, как он звучит.

Баки вглядывается в его лицо. Стив сидит с опущенными глазами и морщинкой между бровей и выглядит совершенно несчастливым. И Баки вдруг осознает, что хочет заставить его улыбнуться, искренне и по-настоящему.

Подходит официант и ставит на стол перед ними красные корзиночки с чизбургерами и картошкой фри, молочный коктейль для Стива и воду для Баки. Стоит ему уйти, как Стив сразу же указывает на стакан с водой и непререкаемым тоном заявляет:

— Выпей хотя бы половину, пока не начал есть, хорошо? Чем раньше начнешь, тем лучше.

— Ну да, ну да, — ворчит Баки, но воду беспрекословно выпивает. Затем он вгрызается в свой чизбургер, закатывает глаза от наслаждения и самым натуральным образом стонет. — Черт побери, Роджерс, — произносит он с набитым ртом. — Господи боже. Это восхитительно!

— Правда? — улыбается Стив, и плохое настроение потихоньку испаряется. Баки после еды и питья заметно трезвеет, и они со Стивом принимаются болтать обо всем на свете, переходя от признаний в любви здешней еде к историям про Нат и Сэма. Под конец они уже вовсю веселятся и подшучивают друг над другом. Баки особенно нравится проезжаться по старомодным штанам Стива, и он безжалостно подкалывает его по этому поводу.

Около двух часов ночи Стив крадет у Баки последнюю картошку, а тот приканчивает остатки его молочного коктейля, выскребая последние капли ложкой прямо из металлической чашки. Баки рассказывает какую-то нелепую историю про очередного покупателя в своем книжном магазине. Стив, запрокинув голову, смеется громко и очень искренне, и у Баки от этого перехватывает дыхание, и он думает: «Вот дерьмо…»

***

Чуть позже Стив отвозит его домой и не уезжает, пока не убеждается, что Баки зашел внутрь.

А тот, захлопнув за собой дверь, сползает по стенке и звонит Наташе.

— Джеймс? — отвечает она. Ее голосу полагается быть более заспанным, но это же Наташа, в конце концов.

— Ты была права, — говорит Баки.

— Я всегда права. Насчет чего?

— Насчет Стива, — Баки прерывисто вздыхает. — Ты права, ты права, и это очень, очень плохо, Наталья…

— Я знаю, — отвечает она, и ее вздох рождает в динамике треск помех. — Но это не обязательно плохо.

— А как еще? Он…

— Он не идеален. Как и ты, — непререкаемым голосом говорит Наташа. — Хочешь знать, что я думаю?

— Не знаю… Я хочу?

Она игнорирует его и продолжает:

— Я думаю, тебе надо преодолеть себя, — Баки издает протестующий звук, но Наташа снова его игнорирует. — Нет, дослушай меня. В этом мире есть люди, которым гораздо хуже, чем тебе. Но даже если бы это было не так, если бы тебе досталось больше остальных, это совсем не значит, что ты не заслуживал бы шанса на счастливую жизнь. И Стива это тоже касается.

Баки молчит.

— Ты хороший человек, малыш, — очень мягко и ласково продолжает Наташа, и такого голоса Баки раньше у нее не слышал. — Как и я. И Стив. И Сэм.

— Ебанутая у нас команда получилась, правда? — тихо замечает Баки.

Наташа мягко смеется в ответ:

— Что есть, то есть.

— А ты стала очень хорошо разбираться в чувствах, кстати.

— Переобщалась с Сэмом, — хмыкает она; Баки слышит тщательно подавляемую улыбку в ее голосе. — Он пугающе уравновешен, знаешь ли. И слишком много понимает.

— Черт бы его побрал, — откликается Баки. — Нат… спасибо.

— Обращайся в любое время, — отвечает Наташа. Она действительно имеет это в виду, и в груди у Баки ощутимо теплеет. — Ты как, в порядке?

— Да. Спокойной ночи, Нат.

— Спокойной ночи, Джеймс.


	7. Chapter 7

В понедельник Барнсу приходится выйти на работу, а поскольку это еще и канун Нового Года, то до самого вечера ему не удается повидаться ни с Наташей, ни со Стивом, ни с Сэмом. Они планируют посмотреть у Наташи трансляцию церемонии спускания новогоднего шара в Нью-Йорке*. Сэм обещает захватить шампанское: «И когда я говорю о шампанском, я имею в виду игристое вино по десять долларов за бутылку. Со скидкой. Не все тут, знаете ли, занимают должность сверхсекретных ниндзя под прикрытием, чтобы позволить себе покупать всякое дорогущее дерьмо!»

Сразу после работы Баки спешит к Наташе. Она открывает ему дверь; на ней очень милое черное платье, рыжие волосы убраны в узел на затылке, а лицо обрамляют маленькие кудряшки. Баки, несмотря на свои старания выглядеть нарядно, вдруг чувствует себя одетым не к месту: на нем всего лишь обычные джинсы и темно-синий свитер.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — говорит он Наташе, и она непринужденно благодарит его в ответ. И все равно Баки видит, как ей приятно. Он притворяется, что хочет взлохматить ей волосы, и она, громко визжа, отбивает его руку.

На ужин они заказывают немного китайской еды и устраиваются за кофейным столиком. По телевизору в фоновом режиме идет «Лучший повар Америки»; ни для кого не секрет, что они оба фанаты этого шоу. Баки съедает Наташину печеньку с предсказанием, а она незаметно крадет у него с тарелки крохотный початок кукурузы, и Баки впервые после окончания службы чувствует себя таким расслабленным.

Он хочет не просто переспать со Стивом. Он хочет именно спать с ним, много раз засыпать и просыпаться вместе, каждую ночь — в ближайшем обозримом будущем. И делать так, чтобы Стив смеялся как можно чаще. И смотреть, как он носит свои глупые очки, так часто, как только это возможно.

Вот так-то.

Это признание самому себе приносит странное ощущение покоя и умиротворения. И хотя Стив поцеловал его тогда, после Рождества, Баки понимает, что его чувства не взаимны — и никогда такими не будут. Стив добр к нему, просто потому что он по природе своей ужасно добрый человек. И поцеловал он Баки только из-за омелы и сгустившихся вокруг них сумерек. И это… нормально.

Наташа выдает пошлую шутку насчет роллов с яйцом. Баки, смеясь, уже собирается переключить на следующий эпизод «Лучшего повара Америки», когда снаружи начинают стрелять.

Баки мгновенно оказывается на полу, сдернув Наташу следом за собой, и ёб вашу мать, это же пригород Вашингтона, какой мудак мог устроить здесь пальбу?! Выстрелы раздаются снова, бьют стаккато ему по ушам, и он никак не может унять сумасшедшее дыхание, и…

— Джеймс. Джеймс!

Баки моргает. Наташино лицо находится прямо перед ним, и она сосредоточенно смотрит на него:

— Джеймс, все хорошо, это просто салют.

Он с трудом переводит дыхание:

— Что?

— Салют, — повторяет она и помогает ему сесть, держа руки у него на плечах. — Кто-то решил начать пораньше, только и всего. Все хорошо.

— Блядь, — говорит он, изо всех сил стараясь успокоиться. — Прости, я… я не ожидал, думал… думал, что готов к этому, но…

— Ничего страшного, — отзывается Наташа. — С каждым может случиться.

И тут Баки внезапно отчетливо вспоминает Стива, сидящего рядом с ним в закусочной, и его искаженное болью и воспоминаниями лицо.

— Нат, мне нужно выйти, — выпаливает он.

— Зачем? — хмурится та в ответ.

Он замирает в нерешительности, колеблясь между желанием объяснить — и нежеланием выдавать тайны Стива. Но прежде чем он успевает сказать хоть что-либо, выражение лица Наташи проясняется, и она кивает, пряча усмешку.

— Ладно, хорошо, иди.

— Скоро вернусь! — откликается Баки уже на полпути к выходу из дома. Он захлопывает за собой дверь и краем уха успевает услышать Наташин ответ:

— Ну да, конечно…

На улице морозно; черное небо все усыпано звездами, и это так непривычно здесь, в Вашингтоне. Сквозь темноту на землю мягко падают снежинки. Баки спрыгивает с Наташиного крыльца, взлетает по ступенькам к дому Стива и стучится в дверь.

Тишина. Он снова стучит.

Дверь медленно открывается. За ней стоит Стив в своей обычной домашней одежде: штаны в потеках краски, белая футболка и очки. Только вот лицо у него очень бледное, глаза широко распахнуты и зубы стиснуты слишком сильно.

— Баки? — смущенно произносит Стив; голос у него хриплый. — Сейчас же только девять, почему…

— Салют, — отзывается Баки, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я сам чуть не обосрался, когда услышал, хотя целый день готовился, ну и подумал… я подумал, может…

— Да, — прерывает его Стив. — Нет, я… знаешь, к этому невозможно привыкнуть, — он смеется с уже знакомым выражением самоуничижения на лице и смущенно отводит взгляд, и Баки не может этого вынести. Только не сейчас.

— Эй, Стив, Стив, посмотри на меня, — тормошит он его. — Что бы ты сам — или Сэм — сказали бы мне в такой ситуации? Тебе нечего стыдиться. Что, будешь спорить, что ты исключение из правила?

Стив кривится:

— Нет, я просто…

Вдалеке снова гремит салют, вспыхивая на небе голубыми и зелеными огнями, и они оба подпрыгивают от неожиданности. Баки кладет свою живую руку Стиву на плечо и смотрит ему в глаза:

— Стив, все хорошо. Ты просто растерялся. Не за что себя винить.

Стив молча смотрит на него.

— В любом случае, — продолжает Баки. Он чувствует себя неловко; это очень непривычное ощущение. — Раз ты в порядке, я пойду… у нас там китайская еда, а Нат наверняка захочет своровать мои роллы с яйцом, — с этими словами он разворачивается и делает шаг вниз по ступенькам.

Стив хватает его за левую руку и тянет к себе. Баки растерянно моргает:

— Стив?

— Я… можно… можно мне?.. — глаза Стива за стеклами очков все так же широко распахнуты, как будто его самого поражает то, что он делает.

Баки понятия не имеет, о чем Стив просит, но это же Стив, и:

— Да, приятель, конечно, что… — и прежде чем Баки успевает договорить, Стив целует его.

Баки прерывисто выдыхает и чуть отшатывается назад:

— Я…

— Черт, прости, — Стив весь вспыхивает. — Прости, Баки, я думал… — он запинается и, похоже, вовсю пытается придумать хоть что-то в свое оправдание. Его щеки полыхают. Он ерошит волосы, и его взлохмаченная шевелюра в свете уличных фонарей отливает золотом на самых кончиках, и он весь словно светится от этого, и Баки никогда еще не хотел поцеловать никого настолько сильно.

— Да господи боже, Стив, ты всего лишь застал меня врасплох, — он подается вперед. — Я просто не ожидал этого, вот и все.

Стив наконец-то поднимает на Баки взгляд, полный печали и разочарования — и с забрезжившей надеждой переспрашивает:

— Правда?..

— Ну конечно, — и Баки делает еще один крохотный шаг, так что они уже касаются друг друга, а их губы разделяет всего ничего. — Ты же знаешь, когда я готов, у меня это выходит гораздо лучше!

Медленная и удивительно красивая улыбка освещает лицо Стива, и Баки понимает, что глупо улыбается ему в ответ. Он наклоняется чуть ближе, трется носом о нос Стива и тихонько шепчет:

— Ты ведь уже понял, как сильно я тебя хочу, верно?

— В то утро, — отзывается Стив, и его дыхание касается губ Баки. — Когда ты проснулся на моем диване… Уже через пять минут я понял, что влип по уши.

— Прости, тут я тебя обогнал.

— Правда?

— Я-то понял это сразу, как только глаза открыл, — Баки пожимает плечами и кладет правую руку ему на грудь. — Помню, я подумал: «Вот черт, этот полуголый зануда в могилу меня сведет».

Стив смотрит куда-то вниз и немного хмурится.

— Что? — непонимающе переспрашивает Баки. — Не переживай, ты самый горячий зануда на свете!

Стив ловит его взгляд, перехватывает металлическую руку Баки и кладет ее себе на грудь — рядом с правой. — Баки, у тебя две руки.

— Ты уверен, что они обе тебе понравятся? — отшучивается тот, но Стив только серьезно смотрит на него в ответ.

— Я совершенно уверен, что хочу чувствовать обе твои руки на себе, — отвечает он, и Баки снова едва может дышать.

— Ну ладно, — еле слышно говорит Баки. — Хорошо, давай попробуем так. Отличный план, Роджерс, — и он наконец-то тянется вперед, чтобы поцеловать Стива так сильно, как хотелось уже очень давно.

Этот поцелуй не похож на их первый. Стив сразу же приоткрывает губы, и Баки скользит языком ему в рот, вылизывая, покусывая нижнюю губу, прижимаясь всем телом и наслаждаясь тихими прерывистыми стонами — прямо здесь, на чертовом крыльце, не скрываясь от соседей. Ни от кого не скрываясь. Баки толкает Стива к двери, и они дают себе волю, целуясь жарко и голодно. Стив прижимает к себе Баки, обнимая обеими руками, тот зарывается пальцами ему в волосы — Стив умудрился в какой-то момент снять очки и убрать их в карман, чтобы не мешали, — и целует глубоко и жадно, горячим ртом прижимаясь к щеке, к шее и снова приникая к губам.

— Подожди, — выдыхает Стив между поцелуями. — Подожди, пойдем в дом, снег идет…

— Да пофигу, — бормочет Баки и целует Стива снова и снова. — Я слишком долго ждал, приятель, так что здесь и сейчас меня все устраивает…

— Но соседи, — отчаянно пытается возразить тот. — Миссис Хендерсон…

— Ладно, — Баки отстраняется. В награду за это ему достается прекрасная картина: Стив с взлохмаченными волосами, зацелованными припухшими губами и ярко-красным от смущения лицом. — Но на будущее учти, если ты снова решишь поговорить о своей престарелой соседке, когда я пытаюсь тебя поцеловать, то я очень расстроюсь.

— Я понял, — кивает Стив, и они вваливаются в дом и медленно начинают подниматься на второй этаж в сторону спальни. Медленно — потому что постоянно останавливаются, прижимаясь к перилам, к стене в коридоре, к дверному проему спальни, и целуются до беспамятства. Наконец-то Стиву все это надоедает, и он подхватывает Баки на руки, как будто бы тот ничего не весит, и роняет на кровать. Баки слегка подбрасывает вверх на матрасе, когда Стив падает рядом с ним, и они снова целуются, смеясь и иногда сталкиваясь зубами.

Стив прерывается и как-то изумленно смотрит на Баки сверху вниз. Тот едва заметно ежится:

— На что ты там смотришь?

— На тебя, — мягко отвечает Стив, мотнув головой. — Ты просто чудо, господи, видел бы ты себя!

— Ну, ты тоже довольно неплох, — парирует Баки и снова притягивает Стива к себе, целуя его и поглаживая затылок металлическими пальцами. Они целуются уже медленнее, хотя и не так, как под омелой, и намного глубже, чем тогда, их языки скользят горячо и сладко, носы сталкиваются, когда они склоняются по-другому, выдыхая друг другу в губы. Баки тянется к Стиву и вцепляется в его футболку:

— Снимай, на тебе слишком много одежды!

— На тебе тоже, — отвечает Стив, помогает Баки выбраться из свитера и кидает его на пол. Они наконец прижимаются друг к другу, обнаженные и горячие. Баки снова и снова касается губами шеи Стива и скользит ладонями по его коже, чувствуя, как от прикосновений сокращаются сильные мышцы. Стив тяжело дышит ему в волосы и прикусывает мочку уха, а потом добирается до молнии на штанах — и твою же мать, да, наконец-то, наконец-то это происходит.

Они выпутываются из штанов и белья — в случае Баки чуть не упав с кровати — и смеются в губы и плечи друг другу, то и дело отвлекаясь на жаркие глубокие поцелуи, пока наконец-то не замирают полностью обнаженными на коленях посередине кровати. Стив притягивает Баки к себе и увлекает обратно на матрас, не разрывая поцелуя. И вот они лежат, прижавшись, совпадая, Баки чувствует вес Стива всем своим телом и двигает бедрами так, что их члены трутся друг о друга. Стив прерывисто выдыхает.

И у Баки в жизни внезапно появляется новая цель — делать так, чтобы он издавал такие звуки настолько часто, насколько это вообще возможно.

Баки обхватывает Стива ногами, и они двигаются друг другу навстречу, а затем Стив опускает руку между ними и обхватывает член Баки ладонью, и Баки запрокидывает голову и бессильно стонет Стиву в шею.

— Да, — хрипло отвечает Стив. — Да, я знаю, — он широко лижет свою ладонь и дрочит Баки уверенно и твердо, перекатывает его яйца, а затем медленно двигает сжатым кулаком по всей длине от основания члена до самой головки.

— Блядь, Роджерс, — выдыхает Баки и беспорядочно целует его лицо и шею; руки мечутся по всему телу Стива, везде, где только могут достать, обхватывают и сжимают его идеальную задницу.

Очень скоро Баки непроизвольно вскидывает бедра и чувствует приближение оргазма. Он облизывает свою правую ладонь и обхватывает ею член Стива. Скорее всего, он делает всё это ужасно неуклюже, но Стив нисколько не возражает и начинает стонать, как только Баки касается его разгоряченными пальцами, и толкается бедрами вниз. Баки кончает, повторяя имя Стива как молитву, и чувствует, что тот тоже изливается ему на руку и на живот.

Стив падает на него сверху, тяжело дыша. Баки нравится ощущать на себе его вес, и он обхватывает Стива обеими руками, чувствуя, как сильно и быстро колотится его сердце. Тот в ответ касается губами его влажных губ, носа, лба и щек, и Баки мягко, едва заметно улыбается, не открывая глаз.

Когда он снова обретает способность связно разговаривать, то произносит:

— Лично я за то, чтобы неделю не вылезать из кровати.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — отзывается Стив, отползает к краю и тянется к упаковке салфеток, лежащей на прикроватном столике. — Держи. Стоило бы, наверное, сходить в душ, но…

— Неа, — хмыкает Баки. — Неделю не вылезать из кровати, помнишь? Я не шучу.

Стив смешливо фыркает, стирая сперму с его живота.

— А что мы тогда будем есть?

— В этой твоей закусочной есть доставка?

— Нет, но я уже несколько лет их постоянный клиент…

— Отлично, тогда они должны пойти нам навстречу, — Баки, лениво улыбаясь, смотрит на него, и Стив отбрасывает салфетки в сторону, сворачивается рядышком на кровати и обнимает его одной рукой. — Супер. Договорились.

Стив улыбается ему своей лучезарной улыбкой, яркой и искренней. Баки чувствует, как выражение его собственного лица смягчается, и наверняка он сейчас выглядит идиотом, но ему плевать.

Несколько минут они лежат молча, наслаждаясь близостью друг друга. Баки уже начинает потихоньку засыпать, когда Стив вдруг говорит:

— Слушай, я… Не хочу портить момент, но…

— Ты мне нравишься, — перебивает Баки, и ему кажется, что звучит это не так легкомысленно и небрежно, как хотелось бы. — Я ебанутый на всю голову, с кучей тараканов и проблем, но что есть, то есть. Ты мне ужасно нравишься. Так глупо. Придется тебе с этим жить.

Стив нависает над ним, широко распахнув свои искренние до невозможности глаза.

— Баки, не надо принижать свои эмоции. В твоем обожании нет ничего глупого!

Стив выдерживает пристальный взгляд Баки целых десять секунд, а затем вся невозмутимость слетает с его лица, и он смеется, запрокинув голову. Баки закатывает глаза, пытаясь не улыбаться:

— Подловил. Обожание, господи…

— Ты мне тоже ужасно нравишься, — отзывается Стив. — Придется тебе с этим жить.

— Ах ты, ты… сопляк, вот ты кто, — Баки поворачивает голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Стива. — Нашелся же мальчик-скаут на мою задницу…

— И что, я должен обидеться на «сопляка»? — приподняв бровь, интересуется Стив. Остальные обвинения он даже не пытается опровергнуть. А все потому что в тихом омуте, как известно…

— «Сопляк» тебе подходит.

— Тупица.

— Ага, — бессовестно признается Баки. — Но, похоже, я в твоем вкусе, так что не вижу для себя никаких проблем.

— И не поспоришь, — Стив кладет ладонь ему на щеку и смотрит на него, весь взъерошенный, зацелованный до синяков и очень красивый. Они ухмыляются, как полные идиоты, глядя друг на друга, и Стив подается вперед и целует его.

Все заканчивается тем, что они пропускают церемонию спускания новогоднего шара, но что-то подсказывает Баки, что Наташа и Сэм не сильно возражают.

***

Как и сказала Наташа, никто из них не идеален.

Баки не будет полностью в порядке — ни наутро, ни вообще хоть когда-нибудь. Его по-прежнему может перемкнуть от самых неожиданных, казалось бы, вещей; по ночам все еще снятся кошмары. Порой Баки чувствует острую потребность выпить и забыть обо всем хотя бы на несколько часов. Однако Стив понимает его, как никто другой, поэтому в плохие ночи они просто лежат в кровати, смотрят «Лучшего повара Америки» и не гасят свет до утра.

Баки начинает ходить на встречи, проводимые Сэмом при Министерстве по делам ветеранов. В конце концов, Сэм и Наташа совместными усилиями убеждают его пойти к терапевту, так что он исправно начинает посещать его раз в неделю — хотя поначалу, конечно, ненавидит все это. В награду Наташа обещает Барнсу запирать дьявольское отродье в спальне, когда тот приходит в гости. По большей части она держит слово.

Вероятно, тут помогает еще и то, что Сэм тоже ненавидит Наташину кошку; как выясняется, та обожает гулять по нему ночью и при этом выпускать коготки ему в лицо. Нат говорит, что Сэм ей нравится. Однако Сэм, Баки и Стив остаются при своем мнении.

Наступает апрель; как-то раз Сэм натыкается на альбом Стива, открытый на рисунке с изображенным на нем спящим обнаженным Баки, и громко жалуется на это. До тех пор, пока Баки нечаянно не застает их с Наташей вместе, и тогда приходится признать, что они квиты, и каждый — за исключением, пожалуй, Стива, — видел слишком много того, чего видеть не следовало.

В конце июня Баки переезжает к Стиву. День рождения Роджерса они проводят в кровати, поедая пирог из «Закусочной Стэна», врубают музыку на полную громкость и не слышат звуки салюта за окном.

В эту же ночь Стив рассказывает Баки о своем детстве в Бруклине, о том, каким болезненным и слабым ребенком он рос, и как лез в драку с ребятами в несколько раз больше него. Баки ругается: как можно было быть таким идиотом, когда его, Барнса, не было рядом, чтобы прийти на помощь? Стив смущенно краснеет и смеется, и Баки внезапно осознает, что любит его так сильно, что дыхание перехватывает.

На следующий день он немного психует, и Наташе приходится встряхнуть его и приказать собрать уже яйца в кулак. Сэм в свою очередь замечает, что они со Стивом оба просто ужасны: «Но, знаешь, как бы это сказать… в хорошем смысле. Наверное».

И несмотря на это, Баки все никак не может признаться Стиву в своих чувствах, потому что внутри все еще живет вымораживающий душу страх, что все, что ему дорого, у него отнимут. Но Стив терпелив — более терпелив, чем это вообще может быть по мнению Баки. Однажды он просыпается и видит, что Стив свернулся клубком вокруг него, смешно посапывая во сне, уткнувшись носом в шею. И Баки вдруг начинает немного паниковать, будит Стива и повторяет ему эти слова снова и снова, прижимаясь к нему, такому теплому со сна, и, возможно, это все и неидеально — зато по-настоящему, и этого достаточно.

________________________

*имеется в виду церемония спускания новогоднего шара на Таймс-сквер в Нью-Йорке. Сам шар располагается на здании №1 на Таймс-сквер. Каждый год 31 декабря в 23:59 по местному времени шар спускается с 23-метровой высоты по особому флагштоку. Нижней точки шар достигает в полночь, что символизирует наступление Нового года


End file.
